


I'll Cherish You

by eyesofjihoon (taesquared)



Series: 너와 나눈 모든 계절이 소중해 (all of the seasons we shared are so precious) [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - College/University, Caring Park Jihoon, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sick Kang Daniel, Woojin is mentioned, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taesquared/pseuds/eyesofjihoon
Summary: Daniel is sick and needs some TLC from one (1) Park Jihoon.





	I'll Cherish You

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on AFF: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1398700/i-ll-cherish-you

Daniel awoke with a start, the back of his neck drenched in cold sweat. His chest heaved as he calmed down from his nightmare and quickly glanced around to check his surroundings.

He was in the living room, sprawled across the couch with a thick blanket covering his body from his toes all the way up to his neck, which explained why he felt so _hot._ His throat was painfully tight and it hurt to swallow. As he tried to force down the mucus, he abruptly coughed, a gross, hacking sound that woke up the boy sitting on the armchair across the room.

“Ah—hyung.”

Daniel groaned, his throat throbbing with pain, and closed his eyes again.

“Hyung, you’re awake.”

Jihoon crawled to the edge of the sofa, pressing the back of his hand to Daniel’s forehead.

“Wait here,” he said, his voice laced with worry. “I’ll get you a towel.”

Daniel let out another pitiful whine, not wanting Jihoon to leave, but not having the energy to stop him either.

Jihoon quickly returned, folding and patting the cool towelette all around his boyfriend’s neck and face before setting it across his forehead. He kneeled down, placing a comforting arm across Daniel’s chest, and gently laced his fingers into Daniel’s hair.

“Feeling any better?”

Daniel opened his eyes to meet Jihoon’s. The younger smiled, his gaze full of tenderness and care, and Daniel felt the faint but familiar twinge in his chest.

Oh, how he adored this boy.

He nodded.

“Now that you’re here,” he croaked, his voice still muted and stuffy. “You’re the only medicine I need.”

Jihoon rolled his eyes and Daniel laughed at his own cheesy remark before coughing again. It sounded painful, and Jihoon winced as he patted Daniel’s chest.

“My poor baby.”

Daniel sighed as Jihoon continued to massage his scalp.

“I had a bad dream,” he muttered.

“Oh? What happened?”

“Umm…” Daniel racked through the vague images in his head. He chuckled.

“It’s dumb. I was in this room. I think it was a museum? There was this tank full of fish but the fish were ugly as _fuck_.”

Jihoon snorted.

“They were!”

Daniel paused to cough before continuing.

“They were so ugly, like those lionfish?” Daniel shuddered. “Anyway my dumbass thought it was a good idea to put my hand in—it was an open tank by the way—and I did and one of the fish grabbed onto my arm and it bit through my skin and wouldn’t let go. I yanked my arm out but it still held on and then it started to strip my skin and flesh off so of course I panicked like crazy but that was when I woke up and…yeah.”

Jihoon was doing a terrible job hiding his teasing smirk.

“You got scared of a fish?”

“I—Don’t _laugh_ at me, I was traumatized!” Daniel threw the covers over his face and squirmed to face the back of the couch. “You meanie.”

Jihoon burst into laughter and wriggled closer as he tried to pull Daniel back to face him. He poked at Daniel’s flank, enjoying the way the elder twitched.

“Ey, Niel-ah…”

“Go away.”

“No. What if the evil fish come flying through the window and attack you? Who’s going to protect you if I go?”

“Fish don’t fly, stupid.”

Jihoon scoffed. _“Some_ one didn’t pay attention in biology and it shows. Flying fish exist, you know.”

“No they don’t!”

Jihoon sighed and pulled out his phone. After a quick search on Naver, he thrusted it to his boyfriend’s (still covered) face.

“Here, look.”

“No.”

_“Look.”_

Daniel peeked out with a skeptical expression. With nothing else to counter, he burrowed back into his blanket burrito and said, “They look stupid.”

“That’s mean.”

“Why do they even exist? What’s the point?”

Jihoon raised an eyebrow. “Do you want a serious answer?”

“…No.”

Jihoon tugged down on the blanket and Daniel popped back up, the towel no longer on his forehead and his eyebrows furrowed. Jihoon cooed at his irresistably adorable boyfriend.

“Stop that.”

Jihoon grinned. “Where’s the towel?”

Daniel squirmed as Jihoon reached into the covers and pulled it out from under his arm. Thankfully it was still somewhat damp. He folded it back and placed it back on Daniel’s forehead.

Daniel pulled his hand out from under the blanket, holding it out for Jihoon to hold. The younger laughed.

“I still have homework to do.”

Daniel whined. “Your boyfriend requires attention.”

“Obviously,” Jihoon grinned, pressing a kiss to the back of Daniel’s hand. “But _your_ boyfriend still needs to pass and graduate.”

To Daniel’s chagrin, Jihoon stood up.

“You’re leaving? What if the flying fish demons attack?”

Jihoon laughed and started throwing things into his backpack.

“I’m meeting Woojin at the library.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

Jihoon didn’t need to turn around to know Daniel was sporting a massive pout. He gathered his things and threw on his backpack, patting his pockets to make sure he had everything before turning back to his sick boyfriend.

“Flying fish can’t fly long distances, sweetheart. They won’t get you here.”

He removed the towel from Daniel’s forehead and pressed a loving kiss between his eyebrows.

“I’ll be back soon, okay? Text me if you need anything.”

Daniel let out a sad whine. “I’ll miss you.”

Jihoon smiled.

“Sleep. I’ll be home by the time you wake up.”

Daniel sighed, pulling the blanket up to his chin.

“Be good,” Jihoon said, pressing another kiss to Daniel’s forehead. “I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Daniel muttered, smiling.

Jihoon made to get back up, but the elder whined again.

“What?”

“I wanna kiss you, too.”

“ _Ah, this—_ ” Jihoon groaned with a chuckle. He bent back down to give Daniel access to his cheek and Daniel gave him a quick peck.

“The other one.”

Jihoon complied, grinning when Daniel kept his lips planted on his cheek for a few seconds longer before pulling back with a contented hum.

“Okay, I’m happy now. You can go.”

Jihoon chuckled in disbelief.

“So cold, Kang Daniel. Throw me away when you’re done with me, why don’t you.”

Daniel pulled the blanket up so only his eyes were showing, twinkling with mischief.

Jihoon reached down to playfully tap his nose.

“Alright, I’m going.”

_“I love youuu.”_

Jihoon laughed, “I love you, too.”

 _“Park Jihoooooon,”_ Daniel crooned as he put on his shoes. _“I love youuuuuu, the chicken fairy~ I love you…”_

Jihoon flushed, whispering a final _“I love you”_ as he opened the door and Daniel’s voice rang out into the hallway, the fever only making the elder even more shameless in letting the world know of his affection for one (1) Park Jihoon.

Jihoon closed the door behind him and locked it with a grin. He could still hear Daniel continuing to screech his nonsensical love song from the couch.

 _I’m in love with a man-child_ , he thought for the millionth time, and left with a skip in his step.

Woojin was _so_ going to kill him for being late.

**Author's Note:**

> \- So this was born out of 1) me having the scary flesh-eating fish dream, and 2) me having a dream where I took care of Kang Daniel because he was stressed about life. I hereby give myself the title of King Of Not Being Able To Write His Planned Fics But Releases One-shots Instead.
> 
> \- I've decided to turn this university!au into its own "series". I only have one-shots so far in this universe, but I'm hoping I can add more stories into this world very soon~ 
> 
> \- Kudos and comments are always appreciated. I miss NielWink, y'all.
> 
> \- Follow me on Twitter @eyesofjihoon and talk to me here! >> ask.fm/taesquared


End file.
